The Veil of the Dead
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: At Hogwarts, when the school's dark past starts to become the present, it's up to Rose Weasley and Albus Potter to put the pieces of the mystery together and stop a second wizarding war in its tracks. HPNG
1. The Sorting

**AN: Okay, so I know JKR said McGonagall would not be Headmistress when the next generation showed up, but I always pictured it as such. Therefore, she is Headmistress. End of story. Period. **

As the train sped away from the station, Rose Weasley could not help but feel nervous. Albus Potter, her cousin and closest friend, sat across from her, his face matching hers. They swapped grimaces. To comfort herself, Rose pulled out the tattered copy of Hogwarts, A History her mother had given her, turning to a random page. Albus followed suit, pulling out Quidditch Weekly. The two sat in silence, neither of their eyes moving from their set spots. Both were contemplating what their parents had told them on the platform.

"Do you think-"

"What if I'm-"

They both stated at the same time, their worry bubbling out the way one of Uncle George's experiments-gone-wrong bubbled out of a cauldron. Al waved his hand, gesturing for Rose to go first.

"D-do you think Dad meant it? That he'd disown me if I wasn't in Gryffindor?" Albus shrugged, biting his lip anxiously.

"I don't know. James said he would never forgive me if I wasn't. Dad tried to make me feel better about it, but I know they all really want me to be in Gryffindor."

"And why in Merlin's name would you want to be in _that _bloody house? It's full of mud-bloods and muggle-lovers." A drawling voice asked from outside their compartment. Al and Rose looked over, where the blonde boy they saw on the platform stood. Rose's father had told her to beat him in every subject. Now she understood why.

"I'm Scorpius. Scorpius-"

"Malfoy. We know." Rose said, a hostile tone in her voice. "My mother was a muggle-born, you stupid little prat." He looked surprised, shifting his eyes to Albus. Though not as forward as his cousin, his anger was apparent.

"So was my grandmother." The two glared at the boy, who was looking slightly hurt. "And my entire family has been in Gryffindor, save for a couple of cousins."

"Well, fine. I don't want to sit with a bunch of-" Rose stood up, shoving the boy against the boy, hands at his collar.

"A bunch of _what_? Think carefully, _Malfoy_." She spat out his name like poison on his tongue. He shoved her away, glowering.

"A bunch of _Weasleys_." With that, the pale, slick-haired boy stormed down the hall, trunk in tow.

Rose sat down, her face red with anger. Al took a deep breath, then said, "Now I _have_ to be in Gryffindor. Slimy git."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Various cousins popped in and out, telling them not to be nervous, and the family wouldn't shun them _too_ much if they weren't in Gryffindor. Victoire was a Ravenclaw, and only Uncle George had given her a hard time about it.

At one point, Fred and James had shown up, evil grins on their faces. No doubt trying to test some of Uncle George's prototypes on the young ones, Rose quickly rehashed the story about Malfoy. They stared at her in anger and shock, then left the compartment, chuckling. She and Albus almost felt sorry for the poor boy.

Almost.

Before long they reached Hogsmead Station, and-after hastily pulling on their robes-they followed the mass of students out of the train. Over the loud chattering a booming voice shouted, "First years! First years over here!" Hagrid, the enormous half-giant and close family friend, pushed his way through the crowd, waving over all the first years. Rose and Albus scurried towards him, elbowing their way past a clump of third-years.

"Hagrid!" They shouted in unison. He cracked a wide grin, ruffling both of their heads.

"How you two been?" He asked, voice lowering a bit.

"Good! Mum says we have tea with you on Tuesday?" Al asked, trying to remember. Hagrid nodded.

"That's right. Best be getting' off. All the first year's here? Alright, to the boats!" He led the small group to a clump of boats sitting on the edge of the lake.

"Four to a boat! Come on, come on!" The kids scrambled to get into the boats, slipping on the wet rocks. Rose and Albus chose one far away from a certain blonde boy.

Two other people climbed into their boat, smiling dreamily. "Hullo. I'm Lorcan. This is Lysander. I do believe we've met before." The twins tilted their heads at the same moment, trying to remember. Rose had to clench her teeth to stop herself from laughing at the sight, and Albus had to cover up his fit of giggles by coughing.

"Oh, yes, you're Ginny Weasley's son and niece. We've met at a few Christmas parties." Rose nodded in remembrance.

"Oh, yes. You're Luna Lovegood's sons. We have met." Their smiles grew wider as the boats set off across the lake. The group continued talking until the castle loomed above them, shining in all it's glory. It had been mainly restored since the war, with a few differences here and there. Not that Rose or Albus would know.

"Wow." That was all any of them could say, shocked at it's grandeur. "Wow."

The boats hit the shore, and the suddenly panic-stricken first years all piled out slowly. Hagrid led them up to a set of huge oak doors, knocking slowly.

Rose and Albus exchanged a panicked glance before the doors opened to reveal a tiny wizard. "Thank you, Hagrid." He adjusted his pointy hat, clearing his throat. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Flitwick. Now follow me, and we'll get you sorted soon enough."

The group followed him through a marble entry way, past the huge doors that led to the Great Hall. The sounds of laughter and chatter leaked through, calming Rose a bit. They were told to wait for further instruction, then Professor Flitwick left.

"Did you see him? They'll let anyone teach here, won't they. What a disgrace." Scorpius Malfoy's voice carried over the other students, causing Rose to clench her teeth in frustration.

But Professor Flitwick came back before she had time to do anything…drastic. With a small gesture, he led the students into the Great Hall, to wait in a line in front of all the other students.

A wrinkly, tattered hat sat on a stool in front of them all. Out of the blue, a rip began to move, and the hat began to talk. He spoke of how the houses were divided, but also, how they were so very alike. At the end of his song, the hall applauded, then silence fell over everyone. Flitwick pulled out a scroll of parchment, and began to read names.

"Ackerly, Susan!" A serious looking girl ran forward, placing the hat on her head. After sitting for a second, the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw!"

It went like that for a while, until "Lovegood, Lorcan!" was called. He walked up to the hat, and put it on. He looked quite peaceful up there, not concerned at all where he ended up.

"Ravenclaw!" He nodded, then went to sit at the cheering table.

"Lovegood, Lysander!" His twin followed suit, flattening down his long blonde hair with the tattered hat.

"Hufflepuff!" He nodded as his brother did, quite unperturbed. As he sat down at said table, Lorcan waved to him happily.

A few more names were called, and both Rose and Albus were started to get bored when "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was called. He walked smugly up to the hat, placing it on his head. Instead of immediately shouting out "Slytherin!" like Rose expected, the hat deliberated for a minute. Scorpius seemed to be arguing with it, his mouth moving ever so slightly.

"Gryffindor!"

The hall went silent, and Scorpius looked absolutely appalled. Very slowly, the Gryffindor table started applauding, forcefully. He threw the hat back on the chair, stalking off the crimson and gold table. Nobody seemed to want to talk to him.

Albus leaned forward and whispered, "Great. Now we have to become Hufflpuffs."

A few more names passed, then "Potter, Albus!" was called. All the students looked a bit more interested, curious as to where the second son of Harry Potter would go.

The hat sat on his head for a few second, then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded. Not only were all of the students excited to get _both_ of the sons of the most famous wizard in history, but the entire Weasley family started banging on their goblets, happy they didn't have to disown him. He waved excitedly at Rose, giving her the thumbs up. She smiled.

After "Vaisey, Brian!" was sorted into Slytherin, Rose started to really panic.

"Weasley, Rose!" She walked slowly up to the hat, setting it gently on her frizzy hair.

"Hmmm…" The hat's voice murmured in her head. "Lots of talent, I see that. You would do well in Ravenclaw. And ambition. A fine Slytherin you'd make. But, then again, you are a Weasley. Courageous lot, you all are. Hmm, where to put you…Gryffindor!" Rose sighed in relief, whipping the hat off her head, almost afraid it would change its mind. The table cheered loudly again, her family moving on to banging plates together. Albus gave her a quick hug as she sat next to him, and James ruffled her hair.

The feast was delicious, the Headmistress's speech(thankfully) short, and the relief…monumental. The only person who seemed to not be enjoying himself was Scorpius. He kept muttering to himself, scowling at his plate. At one point, Rose noticed, he even left the table. Though back soon enough, she still couldn't help but be suspicious.

The feast ended with a sense of drowsiness and contentment. The prefects called to the first years to follow them out of the hall, to show them the way to their rooms. As everyone started spilling into the marble hallway, a loud booming sound filled the air. Everyone grew silent, looking around for the source. Another boom, and a crackle, and a boy fell from the sky, screaming. He landed on the floor in a heap, then looked up, scared. As he spotted Headmistress McGonagall, he smiled.

"Professor! Professor! Is it over? Is the war over?" He was older than Rose, about sixteen or seventeen, with curly blonde hair.

"Professor! Did we win? Did we defeat Voldemort?" Professor McGonagall said nothing, only clasped her mouth with her hand.

The boy stood up, rubbing his shoulder. "Professor? Are you okay?" He stepped towards her, and she looked like she was about to faint.

"How-how are you alive? You can't be. Who are you?!" He looked hurt, a little dejected, and utterly confused.

"But, Professor, it's me! Colin. Colin Creevey."

**Ooh, cliffy! I know, I know. R&R pleez!**

**Okay, so Scorpius is a douche bag. For now. He gets more loveable, like Draco did. =)And yes, I was too lazy to write a sorting hat song. Sue me.**


	2. Roommates and Questions

**Sorry for the wait. I just started an SAT prep class...way to kill Summer Vacation, eh? Heh, more like brutally murder it with a baseball bat and a rusty knife. Anyhoo, here we go!**

**Also, I am now beta for two stories! GO ceck them out on my profile!**

Colin was rushed away quickly, and the students were herded straight to their houses by stern looking prefects. Rose and Albus's cousin, Victoire, was one of them, her Head Girl badge flashing menacingly in the candle light. The Gryffindors were led up many flights of stairs, down countless hallways, past hundreds of statues and paintings. They finally reached a large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress, who asked quite regally, "Password?"

The prefect, a girl with long, dark hair, said very loudly for the first years to hear, "_Quid Agis._" The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall, tall enough for a student to climb through. They filed in excitedly, muttering to each other.

The prefect stood in front of them, hands clasped together. "Welcome to Gryffindor. This will be your new home for the next seven years. Now, you see these stairs?" She motioned to two staircases in the wall facing the crowd. "The one on the right leads to the boys' dormitories, the one on the left to the girls'. Your trunks are already there. Any questions? No? Good. Now off to bed, you begin your classes in the morning."

The first years scampered up the stairs, except for Albus and Rose, who lingered in the common room. The prefect didn't seem to care, and walked up the stairs to her own room. Rose sat on the couch, her cousin sitting next to her.

"Strange, isn't it?" She murmured, playing with the hem of her robe.

"I know! A Malfoy in Gryffindor?! That's as absurd as a Weasley in Slytherin." Al's eyes were wide with shock. Rose's heart skipped a beat as she remembered what the Sorting Hat had told her. _A fine Slytherin you'd make. _She pushed it to the back of her mind, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Not that! What happened with that boy! Colin…Colin Creevey." They were both quiet for a moment, thinking.

"You know, I've heard that name before. Dad talked about him. Yeah, I now I remember. Said he snuck back into Hogwarts during the battle to help fight Voldemort. Said he died…" Their heads snapped up, staring at each other in disbelief.

Rose shook her head. "That can't be. You must be misremembering."

Albus looked hurt. "Are not! Why do you think Professor McGonagall was so shocked?" Rose contemplated it for a second, then sighed.

"Did you bring the cloak?" Albus nodded quickly, a smile spreading on his face. "Fine. Meet me here at midnight. We'll sneak out and find him. Ask him questions." The cousins bade each other goodnight, then hurried up the stairs to their rooms. Rose found hers, and opened the door quietly, hoping the other girls had gone to bed.

Her hope was crushed the moment she stepped into the room. All of her roommates were crowded onto one bed, chatting animatedly. A pretty girl, with dark skin and silky black hair waved Rose over, smiling.

"Hey there, roomy! Come join us!" Rose sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit shy at the moment. "I'm Shivani Finnegan," the girl said, smiling warmly.

"Er, hello. I'm Rose Weasley." A chorus of hello's met her, all the girls smiling.

"I'm Kari Davies." A dark-haired girl said, smiling wildly. The radio was on, and she was dancing to the music, bouncing the bed ever so slightly.

"I'm Mia Spinnet." A girl with wavy brown hair said. It was obvious which bed was hers. She was wearing a large Ballycastle Bats shirt(Aunt Angelina's favorite Quidditch team). The bunk Rose assumed was hers was covered in posters depicting the team, especially it's rather handsome keeper, Peter Frost. Black and red banners hung everywhere, and a large bat pillow sat on her bed.

Mia noticed Rose's staring, and laughed. "Yeah, they're my favorite team. My sister thinks I'm mental for being this obsessed. She's into all these foreign teams, like the Toyohashi Tengu, though, so I don't know who she's calling mental…"

Shivani laughed, asking conversationally, "Is your sister a Gryffindor, too?"

Mia shook her head. "Hufflepuff. And we're twins! Crazy, that hat is."

"Oh, that happened to my mum and her twin, too. I think it's actually a frequent happening. You never how unlike you two are until you get sorted into different houses." Shivani said thoughtfully. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Like Lysander and Lorcan Scamander." She paused, then said, "Well, it's really great to meet all of-"

"Oi!" A voice came from above her head. "You haven't met me!" A girl-the owner of the last bed, Rose assumed-hovered above the other, lying on a broomstick.

"You're not allowed to have that!" Rose said automatically, the Granger in her leaking out. The girl just laughed.

"So? It's not like they'll ever find out. Right?" Rose nodded hastily, feeling her ears turning red. "Then there's no problem, here. I'm Andy. Andy Nott." She lowered her broom, till she was hovering close to the surface of the bed. Her hair, a dirty blonde color, was messily pulled into a ponytail.

"Oh, and that's Jelly." A mean-looking cat stalked past the girls, glaring at Rose. "I'd watch out for him if I were you. He bites." Jelly hissed, as if to prove Andy's point, and jumped up onto her bed. He settled down, still watching the girls evily.

"Why's he named Jelly? He's yellow." Kari asked, eying the little demon with curiosity.

Andy laughed. "My mum thought he looked like marmalade jelly. My older brother did try to turn him purple, though. Mum nearly disowned him for that." They all laughed, trying to imagine the mangy devil with purple fur.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Andy. And all of you. But I think I will be heading off to bed now." The others nodded happily and sleepily, slowly drifting off to their own beds, still talking cheerfully. The last girl to go to sleep, Andy, didn't fall asleep until 11:53, giving Rose her chance to sneak down the stairs. Albus was already seated in front of a dying fire, invisibility cloak on his lap.

"There you are. Ready?" He stood up, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Yes. Wait. Did you get the map?" He nodded, pulling the aged parchment from his pocket.

"Yup. Nicked it from James' trunk when he went to brush his teeth."

They both laid their wands on the map, whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink ran quickly across the page, drawing out a detailed map of Hogwarts. Searching intently, they found that Colin was being held in the Hospital Wing. Slipping under the cloak, the pushed open the portrait hole, dashing down the hallway.

Maneuvering past the old caretaker Filch(who looked like one more of James and Fred's pranks would send him to his grave), Mrs. Norris(Filch's decrepit cat), and Peeves(the poltergeist Roxanne had warned them about), they finally found their way to the hospital wing. Tiptoeing silently, Rose and Al walked all the way to the end of the row of beds, where a figure slept. Checking that no adults were around, the cousins threw off the cloak, gently poking Colin awake.

"Mm-geroff me Dennis…what? Huh? Where am I?" He sat up, panting, eyes darting to us. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rose Weasley. And this is Albus Potter. We wanted to ask you some questions." He nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You're Harry's son? Who's your mother?"

"Ginny Weasley." Colin nodded, smile widening.

"Of course. Ginny was in my year. Charming girl. Except that time she hexed me." He laughed a little, looking at Rose. "And you're a Weasley?"

She nodded, straightening up with pride. "Yes, I am. My dad's Ron Weasley. My mum is-"

"Hermione Granger. Always knew they'd end up together. You look just like her, except for the freckles. I always thought she was pretty." Rose blushed a little. "So, you said you had questions?"

Rose jumped in before Albus could, whispering, "Yes. Is it _really_ true you went to school with my parents?"

"Yes."

"And is it true you died at the battle?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean, it's been nineteen years. My body was buried by my mother's. And yet, I feel like I was sneaking back into Hogwarts a few hours ago, fighting Deatheaters. Then there was a sudden darkness, and I ended up falling from the ceiling, in the future." He rubbed his temples, staring at the ceiling.

"What _happened _to me?"

**So, yes, Mia and her sister are Alicia Spinnet's kids. Her boyfriend left her after he found out she was pregnant. That's why the girls go by the last name Spinnet. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to explaining that, so I'm telling you now.**

R&R pleeeeeeeeaaaassssseeee!!!!!!!


	3. Herbology

**Dude. I just watched the most amazing musical in the history of forever. _A Very Potter Musical_. It's AMAZING! Link on profile.**

**Oops. I realized I had been calling Lorcan and Lysander the Lovegoods, not the Scamanders. My bad.**

Rose stared at the young man, unsure how to comfort him. It wasn't as if anything in the likes of dying and waking up twenty years later had ever happened to her-or anyone she had ever heard of, really. She sat down on the bed next to him, placing a soothing-and rather awkward- hand on his arm.

"So what are you going to do now?" Albus asked, sitting on the other side of Colin. Colin sighed.

"Professor McGonagall said she would owl my brother in the morning. I guess I'll go live with him for a while, then come back and finish up my Hogwarts education. Can you believe it? Dennis be thirty-three in a couple of months. Thirty-three! Last time I saw him, he was fourteen." He pushed the mousey-blonde hair from his eyes, voice shaking. "This seems to much to be real."

Rose was about to cut in, when he continued. "And can you believe they didn't trust who I was?! My own teacher of six years and head of house thought I was an imposter. Oh, well, I guess you can blame You-Know-Who for that."

The cousins cocked their heads in unison. "Who?"

Colin stared at them incredulously, then realized they weren't kidding. "Voldemort, of course."

Rose made a tutting sound. "Then why didn't you just say Voldemort? It's just a name."

Colin looked abashed, but didn't try to defend himself. "You're right. Voldemort."

Albus looked curiously at Colin, then asked, "So, you really have no memory of being dead?"

There was a loud "thwack" as Rose smacked him on the back of the head, eyes closed in disbelief. "Seriously, Al, think before you speak. How could someone remember being dead?"

"Well, actually…" Colin said quietly, "I do remember something."

Rose gaped at him, and Albus rubbed his head indignantly.

"I…I vaguely recall a bright light. And whispering voices. And then a bunch of grey, like wisps of Professor Trelawney's scarves. But that's all. It's probably just…I don't know…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, straining his memory.

"I wonder what that means…" Rose murmured, brushing back her wild hair. The room was silent, and the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer alerting the kids of the presence of a newcomer.

"Uh-oh." Rose and Albus whispered in unison, pulling the cloak back on.

"Bye, Albus. Bye Rose. Tell your parents I said 'hello'." Colin waved, lying back down in his bed. The kids practically ran from the hospital wing, the sounds of their footsteps echoing down the hall.

Headmistress McGonagall walked past them, eyebrow raised. "Potter. Weasley. I know you're there. Get back to your dorm. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention," She said, almost lazily, eying the exact spot where the two of them stood. With a flick of her wand, the cloak flew from their heads. Rose started stammering, and Albus stared, wide-eyed and speechless.

"H-h-how d-did you-?" The bushy-haired girl stuttered, hands trembling. The Headmistress nearly rolled her eyes.

"Your shoes squeaked. It's always a Potter or a Weasley sneaking around unseen at night. I should just put tracking spells on you all." She turned her head towards the Hospital Wing, her gaze stern, but amused. "I'm guessing you paid a visit to our friend Mr. Creevey? Let me just tell you two this now: Stay. Out. Of. This. Your family has a dangerous history of getting involved in things they shouldn't."

"And saving the day," Albus muttered. Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

Despite her age, McGonagall's hearing was apparently very good. "Touché. But nonetheless, I advise you-and the rest of your rather large family- to stay out of this. Now, off to bed you two, or it'll be twenty points from Gryffindor. And detention, my office, Friday evening." She walked away, waving her arm in a shooing motion. The cousins ran off, cloak and map in hand, almost proud to have earned their first detention, the true sign of a Weasley.

* * *

The next morning, Rose was one of the last people down to breakfast. Colin sat at the Gryffindor table, being hugged to death by a sobbing man whom Rose assumed was Dennis Creevey. She waved to him, and he smiled back. Spotting James, the young girl ran over to sit with her older cousin. He grinned, shoving her head under his armpit.

"Ew! James! You stink!" She shouted, trying to wrestle away the larger boy. "Ugh! Why are you so sweaty?" He let go of her, pushing his damp hair from his bespectacled eyes.

"I've been practicing Quidditch. Tryouts are in a few days and I _have_ to make the team." She rolled her eyes; of _course_ it had to do with Quidditch.

"Mhmm," she said, amused at his obsession, while spotting his younger brother. "Al! Over here!"

The young boy slid next to Rose, carefully avoiding his smelly brother. "I just sent an owl to Mum and Dad. They'll want to know about Colin." The other two nodded, ashamed neither of them had thought of owling their parents.

"RO-SIE!!!" A loud voice shouted, it's owner sitting across from the trio. Kari Davies smiled widely, helping herself to some toast and juice.

"Hey, Kari. Excited for classes?" Rose asked, taking a bite of her oatmeal. Kari nodded vigorously, mouth too full to speak. James got up, bidding the first-years goodbye as he ran off to cause trouble with Fred, who paused only a moment to ruffle his younger cousins' hair.

"Morning, Albus," A thin, Asian boy sat next to Kari, unfolding a Daily Prophet. Kari read over his shoulder, entranced by the pictures.

"Wow. They're _moving_. That's so cool!" The boy raised his eyebrow at the girl. She blushed, quickly saying, "Raised by muggles. Sorry." He nodded in understanding, then extended his hand.

"I'm Edward." She shook it happily.

"I'm Kari, and that's Rose."

"And I'm Shivani." The pretty girl slid next to them, smiling. Rose waved to her. "Come on guys, we better get going. We have Herbology, then History of Magic. We don't want to be late." The group stood almost in unison, walking through the Great Hall, out the Oak Doors, and down to the greenhouses. Rose led the way, having memorized the basic outline of the school from Hogwarts, a History.

They entered Greenhouse One, where Professor Longbottom stood, smiling. He winked at Rose and Albus as they passed, causing quite a few of the girls to swoon. It wasn't so much that he was a looker- though he wasn't hideous or anything- that caused girls to be attracted him, but more the fact that he was a war hero. He had a faint scar that trailed over his eye, down his cheek. A few more scars reflected his hero days, and even more-mainly on his arms- told of his handling of dangerous plants. All of that, paired with his warm smile and sweet demeanor, made him a chick-magnet at the school. Though, according to his wife, he was completely oblivious to it all.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to Herbology. Today, we will be discussing the rules and expectations of this class. First off, I teach my class by a Golden Rule: Do onto others…" The Weasley in Rose bubbled to the surface, and she found herself drifting off as Neville lectured about being kind to others. Albus mirrored her expression, staring out the window. Rose looked around, examining the other students. They were in class with Hufflepuff, and she found them to be a very boring lot. Most were plain, shy, and actually paying attention to Professor Longbottom. That is, until Rose noticed the girl sitting next to Mia.

She looked remarkably like her sister(they _were_ twins, after all), but with a few noticeable differences. She was stockier, muscular, while Mia was thin and willowy. Her hair was shorter, dark bangs brushing her eyebrows. But what drew Rose's eyes to the girl were her bright yellow and black striped socks, and the copy of the Quibbler falling out of her bag. She was passing notes with Lysander Scamander, and the two were trying very hard not to laugh. Mia's and Lorcan's twins certainly seemed to be a breath of fresh air for the goody-two-shoes of Hufflepuff.

Shivani was whispering to a blonde Hufflepuff who was snickering at whatever she was saying. A large boy sporting a yellow Hufflepuff Quidditch t-shirt under his black robes was chatting with Kari and Andy. Albus was making faces with Edward, disguising their laughs with coughs.

And then their was Scorpius. He was staring at Rose intently, eyes widening as she looked at him. He glared at her, turning back to the open book on his desk. As he closed it, turning back to Neville's speech, Rose noticed the cover: Hogwarts, A History. 

_Seriously? He's reading that?!_ She thought, mouth agape. _What is this world coming to?_

**Please review!! PLEASE!!!**


End file.
